It's Christmas time
by Innomis
Summary: It's Kendall's first Christmas without his dad. It's also the first Christmas Kendall and Logan are together. Kogan. one-shot


**Author's note: **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE.

This is my special Christmas present to all the readers. I have been writing this for almost two weeks, with long pauses inbetween. I hope you all enjoy it. And have a nice Christmas!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush. I'm hoping for a Christmas miracle... And then they will be mine. But before that happens... they don't belong to me.

* * *

Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos were in the mall, shopping for Christmas presents. They were all really looking forward to Christmas next week. Kendall and Logan were holding hands. They had been a couple for almost half a year.

This year they would all celebrate Christmas together. Kendall, his mother and Katie. James, his parents and Jasmine. Carlos, his parents, his two little brothers and his older sister. Since Kendall had befriended James and Carlos, his mother had befriended their mothers. It helped that all mom's were friends with Logan's mom. She had brought them together on trips etcetera.

This would be Kendall's first Christmas without his dad. He still missed his dad dearly, who had passed away in January this year. But it wasn't as bad anymore. He had broken down with Father's day, and later with his father's birthday. Those days he was really depressed. But luckily he had friends how helped him through those days. And of course he had Logan. And they would all be there for Kendall with Christmas, when he was sure to miss his dad again.

"Hey Kendall, is Camille coming over for Christmas?" James asked.

"Yeah, she is. She and her dad will be here for Christmas. She said she wanted a white Christmas for once," Kendall said. That was another thing that would make this Christmas without his dad more bearable. The fact that Camille, his best friend from Miami was coming over for the Holidays. The other three boys had met Camille in November, when she was in Minnesota for Kendall's birthday. They all had liked the crazy actress.

"Epic, when is she coming?" Kendall's boyfriend asked.

"On the 23th of December, she said," Kendall answered with a smile. The other boys nodded.

"What are you gonna do on the second day of Christmas?" James asked Carlos, while they walked into a jewelry store.

"We're gonna visit my abuela* in Minneapolis, and you?" Carlos responded. "Nice. We're going to Disneyland for a few days. Jasmine really wanted to go. Besides I got to ask Annabel to come along, so it was fine by me," Annabel was James's current girlfriend, they had been dating for three months. "Did you know Jasmine asked Katie along?" James asked, turning to Kendall.

"Yeah, I know. She almost begged my mom to let her go. Jasmine and Katie had become nearly inseparable," Kendall smiled.

"I'm really glad for Jasmine. She has never had a best friend like Katie," James smiled, too.

"The same goes for Katie. She had a lot of friends back in Miami, but she never had a best friend, Kendall said. Then he turned his attention to his boyfriend and asked: "Hey babe, what are you doing on the second day of Christmas?"

"My parents are dragging me to some family dinner. But most of my family members are strictly Christian, and they don't accept me being gay. They're kinda homophobic. The only family members I'm looking forward to seeing are my uncle John, my aunt Caroline, my Cousin Jo, and little Sarah. Did I tell you they're coming over for our Christmas dinner? You're gonna love Jo. She's our age. She and I talk about everything. She supported me when I was struggling with my sexuality. O, and I'm looking forward to seeing my grandma again," Logan told him.

Kendall knew Logan wasn't accepted by most of his family members, but he was glad some were still supporting, just like Logan's parents were. He silently squeezed his hand. Logan smiled up at him. He really loved how understanding Kendall was. "Are you spending your day with Camille," he asked the blonde.

"Yeah, I have been planning on teaching Camille how to ice skate," he answered. The other boys grinned, that was going to be a long day.

After another two hours of shopping, the boys were done. They only had to buy something for each other.

Kendall had bought a cookbook on how to cook with chocolate for his mother. For his sister he had bought the DVD mean girls, he knew she loved that movie. For Camille he had bought a charm bracelet, and three charms to go with it. A heart a skate and a four lit clover. He had also bought a photo frame, where he would put in a picture of his family to put by his father's grave. He, his mother and Katie were going to Miami on the 1st of January, the day his father died.

Logan had bought his father a nice new tie. For his mom he had bought the book she really wanted to have. He had also bought a book for his cousin Jo. A little horse toy for his little cousin Sarah, an apron for his aunt and a Christmas cup for his uncle.

James had bought a set of beautiful, golden earrings for his mother. A new belt for his father, his old one was totally worn. He brought the DVD Wild Child for his sister, he and Kendall had found a special offer, two for the price of one, so that choice was easily made. For Annabel he had bought a silver, heart shaped locket.

Carlos had brought an apron for his mami, who loved cooking. For his papi he had bought a nice new pair of gloves, he had lost his yesterday. For his older sister Rosita, who was studying to be a hairdresser, he had bought a set of professional scissors. His little brother, Diego, of six he would give a pirate ship. For his little brother, Juanito, of three, he had bought a toy monkey.

"Come with me to my home," Kendall told the other three boys.

"Sure. Shall I call my mom to see if she can give us a ride?" James asked.

"Yeah, that would be awesome," Logan said with a look on the bags they were all holding. Besides, the shopping trip had worn him out. James put his bags on the floor to get his cell to call his mom. Luckily she agreed to pick them up, She would be there in ten minutes.

When she was there, all boys got in the car. Logan leaned his head on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall put an arm on the shoulders of his boyfriend and pulled him a little closer. "Wanna stay over tonight?" Kendall whispered to Logan. The boy nodded. Kendall smiled happily.

When they were at Kendall's house, they(Logan and Kendall, the other two were already at the front door) politely thanked Mrs. Diamond for the ride.

Inside, Kendall made them all hot chocolate and they made themselves comfortable on the big couch. They were going to watch the Christmas movie: _How the Grinch stole Christmas. _Since Katie and Jasmine were also home, they decided to join the boys in watching the movie.

Logan and Kendall were sitting close together underneath a blanket. Logan's head rested comfortably on Kendall's chest, and Kendall had his arm securely wrapped around Logan's shoulders. Carlos sat next to Logan and James sat next to Kendall. Katie and Jasmine were sitting in front of them on some big cushions. Katie rested against Kendall's knee, and Jasmine against James's.

That was how Mrs. Knight found them all, later.

"Hey, sweeties," she greeted them. "Boys, are you all done with shopping for Christmas presents?" she asked. The four boys nodded.

"Alright. Girls, from tomorrow till the end of the holidays, I'm off. So I thought we could go shop for presents tomorrow. Jasmine, I asked your mother along as well. Just like the other mothers," Mrs. Knight offered the girls.

"That would be awesome, Mrs. Knight," Jasmine said excited. Katie looked also really excited.

James glanced at his watch and frowned. "Sorry, Mrs. Knight, I'd love to stay longer, but Jasmine and I have to go home. Bye guys, I'll see you later," he said and he and Jasmine stood up.

"Bye, James, Jasmine," the other three boys and Katie said.

"Bye, see you tomorrow, Katie," Jasmine said. Katie waved.

Whit James gone from the couch, the place next to her brother became free, and Katie eagerly took it. She snuggled against him. Kendall wrapped his free arm around her and smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, Carlos also had to leave. They said goodbye, and he was gone too.

"Logie, do you have to call your parents to ask if you can stay over?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. But you should probably ask your mom to, otherwise I don't even have to call," Logan said. Mrs. Knight took that moment to walk back into the living room.

"Mom, is it okay, if Logan stays the night?" he asked her while using his puppy-dog-eyes.

"Sure, no problem sweetheart. Just call Lizzy, okay, Logan. By the way, I came to tell that dinner's ready," Mrs. Knight told them. Logan nodded and called his mom. She was okay with him spending the night with Kendall. She asked him to say hi to Mrs. Knight and hung up. He past her greetings to Mrs. Knight and they all went into the dining room to eat dinner.

After dinner Logan and Kendall did the dishes. They talked about what they were going to do on New Year's Eve. They hadn't decided yet. Logan wanted to spend it with their friends, watching movies and lighting fireworks. Kendall would rather go out with just Logan and spending the night with watching fireworks.

When they were done with the dishes, they had decided what to do on New Year's Eve. They would go out for dinner together. Then they would go back home to spend the rest of the night with their friends. They were both content with this solution.

Kendall and Logan then went upstairs to Kendall's room in the attic. Kendall closed the door and put on the radio. It was their favorite sender, with classic rock songs they both loved so much. Logan had taken a seat on Kendall's bed. Kendall walked slowly towards him. He took his face tenderly in his hands and kissed Logan passionately.

Kendall and Logan made out for a few moments. It became heated quickly. They ended up giving each other hand jobs.

After they were done they put on a boxer and got under the blanket. They cuddled closed together and kissed one more time. Then they both drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Three days later, on the 23th of December, Camille and her father came over.

Kendall was so incredibly happy to see her, it leaked from every vibe in his body. As soon as he saw her and her dad coming towards them at the airport, he drew her in a bone-crushing hug. She wrapped her arms around his torso tightly and took in his scent. She had missed him just as much as he had missed her.

When they released each other, Kendall shook her father's hand, while she hugged his mother and Katie.

In the car of Mrs. Knight, the three children sat in the back. Camille turned to Kendall and asked: "How are the other guys?" Camille asked.

"Great. The holidays has started, and it's almost Christmas. By the way, I've got some news. Logan said his cousin Jo, and her family are coming over so you are not so alone with only guys to hang out with. She's our age. I think she's really nice. And it's always better than James's girlfriend," Kendall told her.

"That's very considerate," Camille said. Then she yawned and put her head on Kendall's shoulder. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Camille didn't wake up during the ride. But when they got home Kendall woke her up and made sure to keep her awake, so she wouldn't be up all night.

The next day Kendall, Camille and Katie met up with the others to go watch the new production of _A Christmas Carol_ in the movie theater. Logan's cousin, Jo, had arrived that morning, and she and Camille hit it off great. But apparently Camille couldn't stand James's girlfriend, just as Kendall had predicted. Neither of the boys, except for James, could really stand her. She was arrogant and slightly homophobic.

Kendall and Logan walked slightly behind the rest. They watched as Camille and Jo chatted animatedly. They watched Katie and Jasmine throw snow at each other. Carlos had found himself a date. It was a shy girl from his history class. Kendall thought she was really nice. They were holding hands.

"You know, I really like this," Kendall said as he wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulders. Logan leaned into his touch and smiled contently.

The movie was great. They all had enjoyed it really much. Katie and Jasmine couldn't stop talking about it on their way to Logan's home. They would stay there for Christmas. The Mitchell's had the largest home, for they were the richest.

When they got home, Katie and Jasmine went to bed. The others helped stetting everything up for tomorrow morning. The presents were put under the tree and setting up the table. Luckily the younger ones were already put in their bed, so they wouldn't disturb it.

When they were done, they all went to bed, eagerly for Christmas morning to arrive.

The next morning they were awoken by Diego, Katie and Jasmine. Carlos got up immediately to go downstairs with them. The other three groaned and reluctantly left the warm comfort of their warm bed.

Downstairs was everyone already sitting at the table. According to their parents, the three children had been up for two hours already. But they thought it would be better to let the teens sleep a little longer. The four boys and four girls were really grateful for that.

Breakfast was delicious. There was a lot of Christmas food from several countries. Everyone enjoyed it really much.

"Presents, presents, presents," Jasmine, Katie, Diego, Juan, Sarah and even Carlos, chanted.

They had all gathered around in the cozy living room around the big Christmas tree.

"Okay, who is giving away the first Christmas present?" Mr. Mitchell asked. It was tradition for them. Someone gave the first present to someone. Then they would give another one to someone else and so on.

"Can I do it?" Katie asked. She really wanted to. She had never had a Christmas with so many people.

"Sure, kiddo, go ahead," Mr. Mitchell said. Katie choose a present from the big stash and gave it to Jasmine.

They went on like that for awhile. When the big stash was almost gone, Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Mitchell had gone to the kitchen to make them all hot chocolate and get some Christmas snacks.

Kendall and Logan sat together on a two seat sofa. Logan had his legs on the couch and leaned into Kendall. Kendall had his arm securely around him.

James and Annabel sat on the couch across from them. They were holding hands, but James had more attention for Camille, who was sitting against Kendall's legs on the floor with Jo and Carlos.

Carlos was chatting with the two girls. They discovered something they had in common, and couldn't stop talking about it.

Katie and Jasmine were playing with Sarah. The little girl adored the two older girls. They played with Sarah's new dolls.

Juan was fast asleep in his father's arms. Diego was playing in front of them with the pirate ship Carlos gave him.

The other parents were in the kitchen cooking dinner, or cleaning the dishes. Delicious scents were coming from the kitchen.

After another hour of playing, Jasmine, Katie and Sarah looked at their siblings. "Can we go by the neighbors and sing them Christmas songs?" they asked. James nodded. Kendall looked at Logan who was smiling fondly and nodded too. "Of course, I always loved that," Jo answered with a smile.

"Come, we're asking mom," Katie said as she got up to go to the kitchen. Her mother agreed and everyone who wanted to come along got up and got in their coats.

They were home in time for dinner. It was delicious. And Kendall was thinking, while eating some turkey, that this was a great Christmas.

* * *

THE END.


End file.
